


Seclusion

by BlueWhitney



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e18 The Wall, F/M, Hallucinations, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Suggestive Themes, Sylaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWhitney/pseuds/BlueWhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar is imprisoned in his mind, driven mad with isolation. By day, he wanders the deserted, barren skeleton of New York, searching for Claire. When night falls, she haunts his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This brief one-shot was written after The Wall aired. Something Sylar said to Peter got the gears going in my mind. I wanted to know more about the time he had spent in isolation, more about the hallucinations he must have experienced. Previously posted on FF.net.

The world is dead. He has a nagging, guilty idea that he must have killed it somehow, accidentally. Sort of like when he forgot to feed his goldfish that one week during high school finals—he didn't _mean_ for it to happen, but tell it to the goddamn fish, Gabriel. Oh, you know why it can't hear you?

'Cause it's fucking _dead_.

This is worse than the fish, of course. You can flush a goldfish out of sight, but the world lingers on, a monument to everything he wanted and now will never have.

The first few days, he wonders the city, searching, shouting. Begging. After a while, his voice is ragged, and he's not sure if that taste on his tongue is blood or salt. He wipes his face with his wrist and comes away with a transparent streak of tears. Then his diaphragm heaves, and he sniffs hard, realizes his nose is running, too. Feeling more pathetic than disgusted, he scrubs his wrist roughly against his coat.

_She_ would be disgusted. She would curl her lip at him, tell him that for such a psychopathic monster, he sure did turn _crybaby_ awful easy. She would kick him while he's down on his knees in the empty street, weeping. She _likes_ kicking him when he's down—verbally, at least. Literally, too, most likely. She just never got the chance before. He'd give anything for a kick right now. And as he gasps, hyperventilating or sobbing—or maybe both—into his fist, he latches onto the only desperate, infuriating hope that has not yet fled him.

Claire Bennet does not die. He knows this like he knows the cadence of a grandfather clock.

_She_ should _be_ here.

* * *

 

She's hiding.

He is sure of this, because he can _feel_ her like a unnaturally warm breeze in winter. Eyes on his back, drilling into his spine, gone when he whirls around. Footsteps so subdued as to be entirely muted, yet he senses their vibrations in his tensed shoulders. Scornful, feminine laughter on the wind.

And occasionally at first, more and more frequently as time elapses, he awakens from a dream to find the hot clutch of her body lost to him but her scent evident in his nostrils for far too long. Once when this happens, he looks up to find his door ajar, and he is positive he closed it. He wants to chase after her, but he's weary and aroused and utterly miserable.

She is punishing him. In a merciful mind, the cessation of the human race would mean a clean slate for survivors, but Claire is a wrathful goddess. He can't really say he blames her—except he _does_ , and often. Running hot and cold, he seeks her with a different purpose from day to day.

Explain himself, beg for forgiveness on Monday.

Wrap his fingers around her throat and _squeeze_ and watch the blood vessels burst in her eyes on Tuesday.

Drop to his knees and hug her legs so she can't run away on Saturday. Say _I miss you_ and _I need you_ , the sentiments muffled against her hip bone.

Drag her inside by her hair, heels kicking vainly against the asphalt, and lock her in a closet on Sunday. Feed her through the slats out of sheer chivalry and refuse to let her out until she breaks and begins making promises that don't sound like lies.

Kiss her on Wednesday.

Kill her five times before kissing her on Thursday.

Kiss her. Just a kiss. Nothing violent or invasive. Innocent. Just to kiss and be kissed. That's Friday.

He thinks it's Friday. Anyway, it might as well be. Who gives a fuck anymore?

* * *

 

He's a year and a half into the all-encompassing seclusion when the voice remarks, "Watches."

He freezes. Even his lungs freeze.

Be cool. Just be cool. Now is not the time for desperation, and now is not the time for rage. Make believe she's a skittish animal, and coax her in with your calm. Be cool and be harmless. You have all the time in the world, and all of it comes _later_.

He sucks in a trembling breath and, showing a commendable wealth of control, does not even turn to face her.

"Timepieces," he corrects as casually as he is able, as if the two of them hold discourse every day and his heart is not very nearly in his mouth. He swallows.

It's a long moment before she speaks again, long enough to drive a molten-metal stake of panic between his ribs. He's on the verge of whirling around and darting after her when she begins:

"It's funny—"

"It's not," he disagrees, the shake entering his voice now as he pretends he still knows what his fingers are doing to the antique pocket watch on the table. "It's really, really not."

"You . . . didn't let me finish." She sounds like maybe she's smiling.

"So finish. Don't mind _me_." He hates her for smiling. In his mind's eye, her smile is beautiful and brilliant, and he could stare at it until it blinds him.

"Well, all these watches—"

"Timepieces." Time. Fucking. _Pieces_.

"Is time really that important anymore?"

"It's a hobby," he replies. "Keeps me sane." His voice hitches.

"God, you're not gonna _cry_ , are you?"

"Fuck you, Bennet." And his fingers clench on the table, and his face screws up, as he silently curses _himself_ even harder for the slip. He hopes it came out friendly. A friendly, ribbing sort of _Fuck you_.

Claire chuckles, and while the sound is somewhat contemptuous, it sends a wave of relief through him. She's still here.

"Right back atcha, Sylar," she says, and then considers, "Or is it Gabriel now?"

He presses his lips together and shakes his head.

"Whatever you want," he professes with a lift of his eyebrows, unable to hold it back any longer. "I mean, it doesn't matter anymore, does it, my name, I mean it's been a long time since I even thought about it. Thought I wouldn't hear it again, you know, ever. So you can call me anything you want, and I mean _anything_ you like, it doesn't even have to be one of those two. If you want to pretend I'm someone else, that's fine, I don't really care." He finally pushes his chair back from the table and turns. "Just don't—"

Shit.

" _Fuck!_ "

And god damn it straight to hell, too. She's gone, she's gone, she's gone.

He runs out of the room, out of the apartment, into the hallway. She _can't_ be that fast, not on _her_ legs. She's five foot two, for god's sake! He should be able to mow her down like the roadrunner in those old cartoons. Losing sight of her is _ridiculous_.

He's lost sight of her.

Well, not that he _had_ sight of her. In fact, he can visualize her leaning in the doorway, ankles crossed, one finger working a curl in her blond tresses, as if he were watching her the entire time. But in his care to be _cool_ , he never saw her.

Biting his lip against a rueful smile, he stops outside the building, holding up his arms.

"What?" he shouts. "What'd I say?"

He laughs.

"Was that not the answer you wanted? I mean, god forbid if Claire Bennet doesn't get exactly what _she wants!_ God, I am so _sick_ of you _FUCKING WITH ME!_ "

He doubles over and rests his palms on his knees, breathing hard, listening to the echo of his anger as he lets the heat die down in his face. When he comes back up, he's all contriteness, his eyes puppy-dogged beneath his heavy brow.

"I'm sorry," he proclaims loudly. "Okay? Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything . . ."

Shades of Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_ there: _I'm not gonna hurtcha. I'm just gonna bash your brains in!_

But she'll live. It's what she does.

"If I could just see you-! That's all! You don't even have to come _near_ me!"

If she steps out into the open, she's not getting away. He _prays_ she's that foolish. And he's not even sure what day it is, really: Monday or Tuesday, kiss her or kill her. Both.

"I need to see you," he tries, one last time. "Claire!"

The goddess remains unmoved.

* * *

 

He nearly laughs at his own stupidity. Distance. Distance is the key. What, did he think she was commuting to haunt him like this? Taking the subway, for god's sake?

She has to be living nearby. He searches all the buildings within reasonable distance from his home. Every single room, he turns them over and out, searching for signs of current life. Coffee on a desk, maybe something left half-eaten on a table. A wet toothbrush, or some lingering perfume on the air, something from a shampoo or an aromatic candle.

He can't find _anything_. And yet she must be here.

So he tries trapping her, tricking her. He laces entrances with bells and tin cans, noisy things to clatter to the pavement when she wants to go inside. Afterward, he spends night after night outside on the sidewalk, back against one building or another, ears tuned to capture the slightest upset.

No go.

So he focuses on his apartment. After all, she's visited before. He crunches glass into crumbs and sprinkles it all over the floor. Remembers to hop-scotch his way through the apartment so as to preserve the freshness of this improvised alarm system. Skews the hinges on a couple of doors so they'll creak upon opening. He'll hear her going if he doesn't hear her coming. He will.

Weeks and weeks and months.

* * *

 

Another night, another muddled, unfulfilling sex dream. Only this time when he awakens, he's certain a noise brought him around. And her scent is there again, but it's heavier, almost oppressive.

A form at his bedside as his eyelids drift apart. Hazy. Shadowy. Petite and female.

_Claire_.

His jaw clenches, the only warning sign before he bolts upright and snatches her from the darkness.

A tussle as they clash on the mattress. Her athletic legs are open, knees resting on either side of his, and he's got her craned back at far too awkward an angle to make use of them.

Got you. His mind pulses with light, and he shakes her hard enough to rattle her teeth. Fucking _got_ you.

"Oh, _god_ , the things I'm gonna do to you," he threatens, voice thick with interrupted sleep and an excitement bordering on euphoria. "You have no _idea_."

"Yeah, yeah, listen to the big scary man," she replies with a definite _eyeroll_ in her words, though her tone is soft, cajoling. "What's he gonna do to poor li'l ol' immortal me?"

"For starters . . . I'm gonna suffocate you once for every time I even _think_ you ignored me. And then I—I . . . Mm."

Her hand is on the move. It slides down, down over the front of his boxers and between his thighs. Cups his testicles and applies a faint squeeze. He practically _whines_ into her hair.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she teases dryly.

"Uhhh," he breathes, reaching up to turn her face up to his. "Kiss."

He sounds like an idiot. It doesn't matter. She's seen him at every worst he's ever had, and he's had plenty. His sudden inability to articulate is merely a trifle.

She crushes her lips to his, and her tongue is in his mouth, and _things_ are happening. He wraps his arms around her, tight so he can feel her all along his torso. There is nothing in this entire, empty world like her naked skin.

When did she take her clothes off? He can't recall.

At this point, he thinks maybe he's still dreaming, but he doesn't want to know. And then she envelops him, like hot, wet silk, and his fingertips are digging into her hips as they pant in unison, and he _really_ doesn't want to know. Reality or dream or madness—it doesn't matter anymore.

He'll take whichever one has Claire in it.


End file.
